Confesion de amor
by NekoAckerman
Summary: Armin se siente atraído por Jean, pero últimamente no deja de pensar en el. Un pequeño descuido puede cambiar muchas cosas. One Shot


Holis! Amm este no es el primer fic que escribo, pero si el primero que me atrevo a publicar, asi que acepto tomatazos x_x

Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado. -

Armin había iniciado mal su día, casi no había conseguido dormir y esas contantes pesadillas no eran para nada un alivio, sin duda se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Se dirigía hacia la cocina, creía que un buen desayuno mejoraría todo, bien dicen que "barriga llena, corazón contento", mientas caminaba por el pasillo, concentrado en sus pensamientos, choco con alguien.

-ouch!-

- lo siento, ha sido mi culpa- se disculpo aun en el suelo, cuando levanto la mirada y noto de quien se trataba, no pudo contener su sonrojo.

-estas bien?- allí estaba el, Jean, de pie tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-s-si, estoy bien- agacho la cabeza y acepto la mano que le ofrecían.

-deberías ser más cuidadoso, siempre que te veo pareces estar atrapado en tu propio mundo-

-lo siento- se disculpo de nuevo y se sonrojo aun mas.

El rubio siempre se había sentido atraído por Jean, pero últimamente no dejaba de pensar el y eso ya le estaba afectando.

-estás seguro de que te sientes bien?, tu cara esta algo roja. No tienes fiebre, o si?- pregunto al tiempo en que posaba su mano en la frente del más pequeño.

Inmediatamente Armin se aparto. No podía soportar que lo tocase, simplemente no lo resistía.

-e-estoy bien, de verdad. c-creo que iré a desayunar- Trato de apartarse lo más pronto posible.

-Hey! Armin, espera!- Inútilmente Jean trato de retenerlo. Sin más que hacer, lo miro marcharse corriendo.

Armin corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin detenerse, finalmente llego a la cocina topándose con Eren, a quien sorprendió al abrir la puerta con un gran estruendo.

-pero que!?... Armin casi me matas de un susto!-

-Eren! lo lamento, no fue mi intención- Respondió agitado por la carrera de hacía unos segundos.

-estas bien? por que estas tan acalorado?- Estaba preocupado por su amigo, en raras ocasiones lo había visto en ese estado.

-sí, estoy bien- Susurro aun jadeando

-por que estabas corriendo? sucede algo?- Lo que menos necesitaba el rubio era tener que dar explicaciones, así que rápidamente invento una excusa.

-l-lo que pasa es que m-me sentía mareado y necesitaba algo de beber, así que lo primero que hice fue correr a la cocina- Rayos! una excusa mas estúpida no había podido encontrar? solo suplicaba mentalmente que el otro se lo creyera.

-Oh! Siéntate. Enseguida te traeré un vaso con agua- Eren salió disparado buscando un poco de agua.

Armin se sentía culpable por haberle mentido a su mejor amigo, pero era eso, o todo un día de interrogatorio.

Finalmente Eren llego y le entrego el vaso a Armin, quien de inmediato lo bebió de un trago, sin duda esa pequeña carrera lo había dejado algo cansado.

El día transcurría tan monótono como siempre, pero prefería pasar el tiempo muerto del aburrimiento, que en una expedición fuera de las murallas, donde todo era pánico y un constante miedo de saber que en un descuido, un titán podría devorarlo.

En días como este, el rubio se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo libro tras libro, tan rápido como le era posible. Leer esa su pasatiempo favorito, le encantaba estar solo, solo con un buen libro, y nadie a su alrededor perturbando su hermosa paz.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Jean con una cara de cansancio.

-Jean! -Armin realmente se sorprendió, jamás se había imaginado que el chico cara de caballo entrara en la biblioteca, leer no era el tipo de cosa que normalmente le gustaran.

-Armin, sabía que estarías aquí. Te he buscado todo el día.-

El chico simplemente no podía creerlo, acaso había escuchado mal?, de verdad Jean lo estaba buscando?, no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, seguramente alguien le había pedido que lo buscase, sí, eso debía ser.

-q-que sucede? e-está todo bien?- Dejo el libro en la mesa y trato de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Jean suspiro. - Por fin puedo hablar contigo, todo el día estas con Eren y ya sabes, el y yo, no somos los mejores amigos.- Armin asintió.

Tomando un gran suspiro el mayor tomo una silla y se sentó en ella, al lado del rubio.

-la verdad, me quede muy preocupado por ti en la mañana, la forma en la que te alejaste de mi, fue por algo que hice? sin darme cuenta hice algo malo?. Si es así, quiero que sepas que lo siento...- agacho la cabeza.

-eh?, n-no para nada, no es eso, es solo que...- no pudo terminar la frase, simplemente si decía algo mas terminaría confesando sus sentimientos y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, ser amigo de Jean era mejor que decir la verdad y alejarlo de él para siempre, si el llegaba a rechazarlo no podría soportarlo.

-solo que...?- trato de ayudarlo a terminar la oración

-n-nada, solo olvídalo...- de nuevo agacho la mirada.

-Armin...- susurro. Tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y con lentitud se acerco más a él.

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, cuando el más pequeño se aparto de golpe.

-q-que crees que estás haciendo!? Porque juegas conmigo de esa manera!?- Ahora las lágrimas escurrían por sus rosadas mejillas, en ese momento no pudo más, estallo.

-Crees que es divertido jugar con los sentimientos de la gente!? Te parece gracioso lo que provocas en mi!? CONTESTA! NO TE QUEDES AHI FINJIENDO DEMENCIA!- ahora estaba histérico, todos sus sentimientos salían a flote, de golpe, la ira lo inundo, ya no le importaba si alguien más lo escuchaba gritar, si no decía lo que sentía, de un momento a otro terminaría por colapsar.

Por otro lado Jean se había quedado estático, estupefacto ante tal reacción, no sabía cómo actuar. "Jugar con los sentimientos". "Lo que provocas en mi". Esas palabras rondaban por su mente. El jamás sería capaz de jugar con nadie, sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, ya había atravesado por ello, y esa era la razón por la que nunca aria algo así.

Sin saber qué hacer, se levanto de la silla e intento pensar de manera racional, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr hasta Armin, abrazarlo muy fuerte e intentar calmarlo.

-Suéltame! no me toques! apártate!- Armin intentaba zafarse del su agarre, pero le era imposible, quisiera aceptarlo o no, Jean era más fuerte que el.

-Armin! Armin! cálmate, yo jamás te aria algo como eso, no tenía ni idea de que te sentías de esa forma. No quiero que pienses así. Lo siento, discúlpame, pero la verdad es que me gustas, me escuchas? me gustas!

Esa confesión fue como una bofetada, directa a la cara. De verdad estaba escuchando bien? sus oídos no lo traicionaban? De la nada, todo rastro de ira abandono su cuerpo, ahora se sentía como un estúpido, como no fue capaz de verlo antes? Jean siempre había estado ahí, se había preocupado por él y siempre trataba de animarlo, pero creía que eso hacían los amigos, jamás se espero algo como eso. Entre la amistad y el amor hay una gran diferencia.

Sin saber que hacer o que decir, se quedo ahí, parado buscando una respuesta logia a todo lo que sucedía. Mientras tanto, Jean no perdió el tiempo, y sin el menor rastro de duda, beso a Armin.

Un beso suave, que demostraba ternura y necesidad. Su primer beso.

Apenas y había durado unos pocos segundos, pero ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para demostrar todo aquello que con palabras les era imposible.

-Armin. Por favor, mírame.- El chico estaba completamente sonrojado, y sin atreverse a mirar al otro, desvió la mirada. Jean tomo con suavidad el rostro del más pequeño forzándolo a darle la cara.

-Escúchame, me gustas. No sé cómo ni cuándo paso, pero de alguna manera comencé a sentir algo mas por ti, y si tú sientes lo mismo, me gustaría que tuviéramos algo más que una simple amistad. Claro, si tú estás de acuerdo.- sonrió con dulzura.

El rubio miro a Jean, con los ojos aun llenos de lágrimas. -s-si, acepto.- Armin abrazo a Jean y volvieron a besarse.

A partir de ese día, ambos pasaban cada minuto de cada día juntos mientras les era posible, de la misma manera, decidieron mantener su relación oculta, lo que no sabían era que toda la legión ya conocía su secreto.

Y bien? Que les pareció? Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión para saber si puedo seguir escribiendo o de plano no sirvo para esto u/u

Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer! n.n


End file.
